That's All That Matters
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing Cheers. When Diane calls Sam and he doesn't answer, she goes to his apartment to check on him. When she finds him, what will she have to do and what state will Sam be in?


It was just another day for Diane Chambers as she picked up her phone and called Sam Malone, as she wanted to speak to him. She was in love with Sam and she had fallen in love with him from the first day they met at Cheers. As Sam's phone rang she waited patiently for him to answer, but when he didn't answer she rang him again.

After 30 seconds later, there was still no answer and she grabbed her shoes, slid them on, then rushed out of her apartment. The drive to Sam's apartment seemed so long as Diane drove as fast as she could down the roads towards the road she needed. When she arrived there she slammed her brakes on and she jumped out of her car then slammed the door shut. She ran up towards the apartment where Sam lived and she stopped at the door as she began knocking on it. After two knocks she tried the door handle to see it was locked and she remembered that Sam kept a spare key under the mat as he had once locked himself out and he didn't want that happening again.

Diane bent down quickly and lifted up the mat in search for the key, then she picked it up in her hand. She put it in the lock and she turned it as fast as she could as she heard water running from inside Sam's apartment. She was dreading what she would find as she then unlocked the door, turned the handle and pushed the door open almost sending it flying off its hinges. She looked around frantically as she heard the sounds of running water coming from Sam's bathroom.

"Sam?" Diane asked as she ran towards the bathroom.

She banged on the door with her fist as she shouted Sam's name repeatedly and with no answer she tried the handle to find it was locked. Diane wasted no time and she began ramming the door with her shoudler, at first it didn't budge but the second time, the door swung open revealing a horrific scene. Sam was lying in the bath beneath the water and water was pouring over the sides of the tub like a water fall. Diane ran towards him and she switched off the taps immediately before she climbed in to the bath without hesitation. She instantly put one arm under Sam's back and the other under his legs as she tried to lift him from the bath tub, which was full to the top with water.

Diane somehow managed to get a hold of Sam who was fully naked and unconscious, then she stumbled out of the tub and set him down quickly. Diane kneeled down beside the man she loved not caring if she got her dress wet and she reached over for a towel, which she wrapped around Sam's waist and downwards. Diane then moved closer to Sam, who looked like death and Diane tapped his face harshly.

"Sam? Can you hear me?" Diane asked.

With no response Diane quickly leant down towards Sam's pale face and she held her ear above his mouth and nose, checking to see if he was breathing. After a few seconds she didn't feel or hear anything and she felt her heart stop as she was in love with him. Diane knew what she had to do and she knew Sam would do the same for her as he already had in the past, when she had an allergic reaction at Cheers one time.

"Don't you even think of dying on me Sam!" Diane told him.

Diane moved back from leaning down and put two fingers under Sam's jaw on his neck looking for a pulse. When she felt a faint beat under her fingertips she sighed in relief and then she looked at Sam. His eyes were closed, his skin was a grey colour and his lips were blue. Diane looked at Sam and without hesitating she hunched over his face, tilted his head back, opening his airway, held back his forehead and pinched his nose closed with her thumb and forefinger.

"Breathe Sam, come on breathe," Diane murmured.

Diane took a deep breath and then parted Sam's lips, before sealing his soft wet lips with her own. Diane exhaled a breath in to Sam's lungs and his cheeks puffed out, then she sat back on her knees as she watched Sam's chest rise and fall. Diane leant down and pinched his nose, then blew another breath in to Sam's unmoving body. Sam's chest rose and fell then he was motionless again and Diane scowered her mind for her first aid training, then she remembered for an adult it was 12 breaths per minute at a rate of every 5 seconds.

"Please stay with me Sam," Diane urged.

Diane then leaned down once more to his pale face as she coninued with mouth-to-mouth resuscitation and she prayed that Sam would breathe on his own. Water suddenly trickled from the sides of Sam's mouth and he coughed up a stream of water, then Diane rolled him on to his side quickly, not wanting him to choke. Then after a moment Sam lay still again and Diane pulled him back on to his back, then she checked if he was breathing again, but he wasn't which made Diane's gut churn.

"Breathe Sam, please don't leave me," Diane whispered.

Diane leant down once more and it was almost a few minutes of breathing for Sam until she sighed and felt the tears stinging in her eyes. She fought against them and she knew exactly how Sam must have felt when he rescued her after she had an allergic reaction at the bar. Diane was about to give up but the love she had for him kept her going and she knew Sam would never give up on her, so she took a deep breath, pinched Sam's nose and then gave him a breath.

At that moment though Sam felt air go in to his burning lungs, he felt a warm sensation on his lips but it went away quickly. His chest jerked unexpectedly and then he felt the need to cough. He could hear heavy breathing near him and he could hear a voice that sounded very familiar, then he felt pressure on his nose and on his chin.

"Come on Sam. Please breathe, stay with me, I love you," Diane pleaded her voice breaking.

Then Sam heard a soft, gentle voice, then the warm sensation was on his lips again and he felt air being forced in to him. Sam suddenly coughed in to Diane's mouth, which made her pull back, then water spewed past Sam's lips, before he dragged in a ragged gasp that hitched over droplets of water. He coughed and spluttered, struggling to get the bath water out of his lungs. Diane instantly turned him on to his side, facing away from her and she put her hand on his back and patted it.

"Just breathe in and out Sam," Diane told him.

Diane sighed in relief and relief spread through her like a wild fire as she heard Sam coughing loudly and choking on the water he had took in to his lungs. It was only seconds later when Sam regained consciousness and he felt the hand on his back disappear then land on his face, stroking his cheek slightly. Sam groaned as his eyebrows knitted together, then he slowly opened his eyes and he blinked as everything came in to focus.

"Diane?" Sam croaked as he coughed.

"You're alright Sam, just keep breathing," Diane panted.

Sam coughed once more and then Diane captured his lips in a passionate kiss, which Sam responded to gently. Diane put a hand on the back of his head and he winced, which made Diane pull away, Sam then rubbed the back of his head to feel a bump. He hissed which made Diane look at him in concern and then Sam sat up with her help, to see he was in his bathroom, fully naked and with Diane. Sam noticed the towel covering his waist and he realised that Diane must have pulled him out of the bath.

"Diane... how did you get here?" Sam asked.

"I came here looking for you Sam, you weren't answering your phone and I was worried. You don't need to be embarrassed Sam, I've seen it all before," Diane nodded.

"Thank you Diane, I guess I must've hit my head pretty hard," Sam said.

"But at least you're breathing now and that's all that matters," Diane smiled.

Diane pulled Sam in to a hug as she wrapped her arms around him and then Sam wrapped his strong arms around her. Sam pulled back slowly and his eyes met Diane's for a second and then his lips were on hers in a rough, passionate kiss.

**Thanks for reading guys. I know I haven't written a Cheers fic in quite a while, but I had inspiration from a Cheers episode, so I thought I'd write a fic. I hope you all enjoyed it and I can't wait until I watch Cheers season 5. Anyway please review as I love knowing what you guys think and as it is much appreciated :)**


End file.
